herofandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey (Shrek)
Donkey is the deuteragonist of the Shrek franchise. He is one of Shrek's best friends, the Dragoness's husband, and the Dronkeys' father. Because he talks (seemingly without end), Shrek's catchphrase became "DONKEY!" He is voiced by Eddie Murphy. Biography ''Shrek'' Donkey first makes his debut at a sale of animal or mythical characters from beloved fairy-tales being sold to the evil Lord Farquaad's knights. An old woman attempts to sell Donkey, but magic pixie dust accidentally is unleashed upon him from a caged fairy, thus giving him the temporary ability to fly, he flies off saying "You might have seen a housefly, maybe even a superfly, but I bet you ain't never seen a DONKEY fly!". However, the spell unleashed upon Donkey then breaks and he falls to the ground, he is chased by Farquaad's knights into the woods, where he meets Shrek. Shrek is at first reluctant to meet the talkative Donkey, who follows him around, but Shrek does not consider Donkey a friend until the end of the film. Donkey also follows Shrek on his quest to find Princess Fiona, whom Lord Farquaad wants to make his bride. While passing a mountain guarded by a vicious, fire-breathing dragon, Donkey tries to talk the dragon guard into allowing him and Shrek to pass and compliments the dragon, whom he discovers is a female, and the dragon is greatly pleased by Donkey's flattering and lets them pass. Things often went roughly between Shrek and Donkey during the quest mainly due to Shrek's being reluctant about having Donkey as a forced "friend" and poor attitude, but by the end of the movie they were close friends. After Shrek saved Fiona from marrying Lord Farquaad and Dragon swallowed the evil fiend, Donkey sang "I'm a Believer" at Shrek and Fiona's wedding reception and takes his love, Dragon, as his wife. At the Shrek and the Swamp Gang Karaoke Dance Party, he sings "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mixalot. ''Shrek 2'' Donkey was having troubles in his relationship with Dragon as she was acting strangely, but he could not determine the cause (later revealed to be because she was laying eggs), and accompanied Shrek and Fiona to the Far Far Away kingdom but keeps on asking every second "Are we there yet?" Shrek and Fiona keep answering no. He then meets Puss in Boots and becomes jealous as he is spending a lot of time with Shrek. By the end of the film they are great friends. At one point in the film, he reveals that he was the donkey traded by Jack for the magic beans, which greatly offended him. He and Shrek ended up drinking the "Happily Ever After" potion from the Fairy Godmother's workshop and while Shrek transformed into a human, Donkey became a magnificently bred and handsome white stallion (albeit with the same buck teeth and voice, and on the bottle it says that it's not for those with nervous disorders. After which Shrek and everyone else stares at Donkey as it is strongly hinted that he has one, but Donkey remains clueless as to the reason of why everyone's staring at him). After the duo worked together with their mission to stop her plans to force Fiona to engage with her son Prince Charming, both return to their normal forms, though Donkey seemed to be quite disappointed at returning to his original form although Shrek told Donkey he still sees Donkey as a noble steed. After the credits, Donkey and Dragon are reunited and he meets their newborn children, flying flame breathing miniature Donkeys. He later sings "Disco Inferno" on Far Far Away Idol. ''Shrek the Third'' Donkey is enjoying fatherhood in Shrek the Third, and he is still first and foremost Shrek's sidekick and closest friend. When Far Far Away is in need of a new king, Donkey ventures off with Shrek in search of Fiona's cousin Arthur Pendragon, known simply as Artie at the Worcestershire Boarding School where he resides. In their magical transport back to Far Far Away (aided by a slightly off-kilter Merlin), Donkey and Puss accidentally switch bodies, (most likely from holding hands) and Puss finds Donkey's quadrupedal form hideous. Donkey, meanwhile, can't figure out how Puss can walk with such fancy accouterments. They must put that aside and work together, however, if they are to save Far Far Away from a vindictive Prince Charming. After Charming is defeated, the same sorcerer comes to change them back, it works, but switches their tails (in the next scene, their tails have been corrected as well). ''Shrek Forever After'' In the fourth and final film, Donkey brings his Dronkey children over often, much to Shrek's annoyance at the ensuing daily chaos. He takes part in innocently ruining Shrek's newborn's birthday party. In Rumplestiltskin's alternate reality, Donkey first meets Shrek when he pulled a wagon the ogre was imprisoned in, forced to sing (reminiscent of a car stereo) by the witches, who whip him to change songs. After being taken to Rumplestiltskin, Shrek escapes and takes Donkey with him, much to the latter's chagrin. At first, Donkey fears Shrek and runs away, but returns after seeing Shrek crying over his babies' toy. Having never seen an ogre cry before, Donkey decides to trust Shrek and befriends him. Donkey also proves to be highly intelligent, and helps Shrek find a loophole in Rumplestiltskin's contract, comparing Shrek's situation to The Twilight Zone. The duo meet Fiona, Puss, and the rebellion of ogres in the woods, and Donkey befriends Puss in Boots and the ogres as well. Donkey and Puss later save Shrek and Fiona from the Pied Piper, and then lead the assault on Rumplestiltskin's castle. In the ending, with reality restored, Donkey celebrates Shrek's children's birthday. Later on, he is seen with Dragon, who playfully gobbles him up, and then he, along with the other characters, is last seen making a mud angel. Similar Heroes *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Xander Harris (Buffy the vampire slayer) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mushu '' (Disney's Mulan series)'' *Barney Rubble '' (The Flintstones)'' *Axel Foley (Beverly Hills Cop Series) *Genie (Disney's Aladdin series) *Luigi (Super Mario series) *Mater (Cars) *Elliot (Open Season) *Sid (Ice Age) *Michelangelo and Donatello (TMNT) *Deadpool (Marvel comics) *Dory (Finding Nemo) *Quico (El Chavo del Ocho) Trivia * In the movies, he is voiced by Eddie Murphy, but in various video games, he is voiced by Mark Moseley, who also voiced Mushu, another character formally voiced by Murphy. *Donkey appears as "Donkey Mario" in the SuperMarioLogan video "Shrek's Crappy Wish", where Shrek had made a wish that Mario would change into a real donkey. Gallery shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-524.jpg|Donkey with his former owner at the Fairy Tale Creatures auction. Donkey ass bumps right into the Shrek's ass.jpg|The escaping ass bumps right into Shrek's ass. Donkey beggin Shrek to let him stay with him.jpg|"PLEASE! I don't wanna go back there! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak! Well, uh...maybe you do. But that's why we gotta stick together! YOU GOTTA LET ME STAY!! PLEASE!" Shrek and Donkey laughing.jpg Donkey and Princess Fiona smiling proudly.png|"I hope you heard that right. She called me a "noble steed!" She thinks I'm a steed!" Donkey yelling comically.jpg|Donkey's comical yell Shrek & Donkey's handshake .jpg|Shrek and Donkey reconsidering after Donkey confirms that Fiona wasn't referencing him. Dragon catches the boquet and nuzzles Donkey.jpg|Dragon catches the Bouquet and nuzzles Donkey shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9649.jpg|"I'm a believer!" Donkey sunglasses.jpg Shrek & Donkey meet Puss.jpg|Shrek and Donkey interogating Puss & Boots Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-5146.jpg|"You'd better get those boots of yours outta my face!" Donkey_as_a_stallion.jpg|"I'm a stallion, baby!" Donkey and Dragon and the Dronkeys.jpg|Donkey and Dragon with their new Dronkeys . Puss & Donkey singing.jpg shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-410.jpg|"AAAAHH!!! You know, you really need to get yourself a pair of jammies!" Donkey in Shrek's bed.jpg Alternate Universe Donkey with Shrek.jpg Donkey can't resist the waffle trap.jpg|Donkey can't resist the waffle trap despite Shrek's warnings. Shrek with Donkey and Fat Puss.jpg Puss_Donkey_and_Shrek.jpg Category:Sidekick Category:Animal Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Shrek Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Married Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pets Category:Male Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Parents Category:Perissodactyls Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Famous Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Victims Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Riders Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Weaklings Category:Voice of Reason Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Con artist Category:Classic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Paranoid Heroes